Cadeaux et Délices d'OS
by Annalia Mae
Summary: Pour la période des fêtes, j'ai décidé de faire plaisir à mes ami(e)s et lecteurs. Je leur offre un OS avec le personnage de leur choix et qui évolue soit dans le fandom SDA, soit celui du Hobbit. (Nouveaux OS sur Thranduil)
1. Elrond — Le Sage d'Imladris

**Cadeaux et délices d'OS**

 _Spécial Fêtes de Fin d'Année_

* * *

 **Disclaimer :** les personnages et lieux appartiennent à **JRR Tolkien** , **Peter Jackson** et leurs ayants droits... sauf mes singeries.

 **Relectrice :** Un énorme et immense merci à **Deb Lygg.**

 **Rating :** C'est un Os tout mignon donc K et c'est mon dernier mot Jean-Pierre

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** Pour la période des fêtes, j'ai décidé de faire plaisir à mes ami(e)s et lecteurs. Je leur offre un OS avec le personnage de leur choix et qui évolue soit dans le fandom SDA, soit celui du Hobbit.

* * *

 **Cadeaux et délices d'OS #1 :** Pour ma chère Lilou, amie et relectrice avec qui je partage tant de choses.

* * *

 **#1**

 **Le Sage d'Imladris**

Imladris, la dernière maison simple des elfes de la Terre du Milieu avait toujours été un endroit neutre, fait pour la tranquillité de tout un chacun. Elrond l'avait toujours voulu ainsi. En son temps, Imladris avait accueilli bien des elfes, mais aussi quelques hommes, ce qui était encore le cas même en ces heures qui s'assombrissaient dangereusement.

Aujourd'hui, toutefois, c'était un semi-homme, qui se trouvait être au terme de sa vie, qui était revenu dans la demeure d'Elrond, il y a quelques semaines de cela. Revenu parce qu'il y avait déjà séjourné quelque temps auparavant.

— C'est un plaisir que de vous avoir parmi nous, mon ami, commença l'elfe à la brune chevelure en voyant arriver Bilbo près de lui.

Elrond était considéré comme le sage, l'elfe qui avait vu et vécu tant de choses que tous attendaient après ses conseils.

Toutefois et même si à ce jour Elrond paraissait toujours jeune, il n'en demeurait pas moins qu'il se sentait las de cette Terre du Milieu. Comme beaucoup de ses congénères avant lui, l'appel vers l'Ouest s'était fait sentir, de plus en plus fort terriblement ardent.

Plus que jamais, le sage d'Imladris avait hâte d'affronter l'océan, élément du Vala Ulmo, pour enfin fouler du pied Aman et Valinor, la cité bienheureuse des Ainur.

Une personne très chère à son cœur l'y attendait : sa douce et souffrante épouse Celebrian. La voir partir, faible et démunie, avait été un déchirement pour lui. Elle ne s'était jamais remise de la terrible attaque d'orques dont elle avait été la malheureuse victime. Pour leurs enfants, il demeurait fort, un véritable roc sur lequel ils pouvaient s'appuyer sans restrictions.

— Où êtes-vous donc parti ? demanda le vieil Hobbit qui l'observait tout en souriant doucement.

Bilbo, bien qu'encore assez vaillant pour son grand âge, commençait doucement à se faner. Le temps de sa vie était écoulé depuis bien longtemps, mais grâce, ou à cause de l'anneau maudit de Sauron, il s'était vu continuer à respirer année après année, repoussant par là même son trépas.

Elrond avait toujours apprécié le semi-homme. Bilbo avait un cœur pur et tendre sans aucune mauvaise arrière pensée. C'est ce qui l'avait préservé de l'anneau unique. Ce dernier avait eu une emprise sur lui bien plus minime que sur ce pauvre hère de Sméagol.

Une nouvelle guerre était sur le point d'éclater ou éclaterait bientôt mais Elrond n'y participerait pas. L'heure des elfes était révolue. Leur dernier voyage les appelait pour ne jamais revenir en ces lieux qu'ils avaient chéris et protégés si longtemps. Ces lieux emplis d'autant de bons souvenirs que de mauvais.

Voyant que l'elfe ne lui répondrait pas, Bilbo prit le chemin de ses appartements. Le sage d'Imladris aimait à se perdre dans ses pensées et cela pouvait durer autant d'heures que de jours s'il le jugeait nécessaire.

oOoOo

Le temps avait glissé sur Elrond comme l'eau sur les ailes d'un canard. Bien qu'à demi humain, il avait eu l'incroyable opportunité de pouvoir choisir sa destinée et c'était la voie des elfes qui avait eu sa préférence. Son frère Elros avait pris celle des hommes.

C'est ainsi qu'était née la dynastie de Númenor, mais là encore, les humains avaient prouvé à Elrond que leur cœur pouvait être aussi pur et bon que noir et sans pitié. Bien sûr, les elfes aussi avaient ce désir malsain que de vouloir gloire et renommée, ils pouvaient bien évidemment se montrer tout aussi cruels voir bien plus, mais… Ils avaient fait amende honorable depuis, combattant le mal aussi vaillamment que n'importe quel enfant d'Ilúvatar. Les elfes savaient tirer de leurs erreurs tandis que les hommes les répétaient inlassablement sans jamais s'en épuiser.

— Encore perdu dans vos pensées ?

Elrond se tourna vers celui qui l'avait sorti de sa transe. Il s'agissait de ce cher Glorfindel de la maison de la Fleur d'Or. Glorfindel était l'un des plus valeureux guerriers Noldo qu'Elrond eut connu. Ce dernier aussi aspirait à une vie de paix. Les dernières nouvelles venant du Nord n'étaient guère réjouissantes, mais, tout autant que lui, Glorfindel ne se mêlerait pas de ces nouvelles batailles à venir.

Indéniablement, le temps des elfes tirait vers sa conclusion. C'était aux autres habitants de la Terre du Milieu qu'incombait dorénavant la lourde tâche de protéger la paix de leur terre. Cependant, Elrond émettait de sérieuses réserves quant à la capacité des Hommes à s'acquitter de leur mission. Il avait vu de lui-même ce que l'avarice et l'orgueil pouvaient faire. Rien de bon ne sortirait de tout ceci. Se rappelant de la présence de son vieil ami, il finit par lui répondre :

— Comme souvent ces derniers temps, murmura-t-il tout en avisant un point invisible.

Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer que sa fille bien aimée, sa douce et belle Arwen, décide de se joindre à lui, bien qu'il sache déjà que cela ne se ferait sans doute pas. Il l'avait vue heureuse avec l'héritier du Gondor. Il en aurait été ravi pour elle s'il n'avait pas su ce qu'il adviendrait de sa chair et de son sang, une fois que son bien-aimé serait retourné chez Mandos, et ce pour l'éternité. L'âme des hommes ne se réincarnait pas comme celle des elfes. Jamais il ne pourrait effacer l'image de son enfant dépérissant dans une Lothlórien abandonnée. Il s'était éveillé de ce songe le cœur battant, les larmes coulant de ses yeux sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire.

Au fond de lui, il espérait vraiment pouvoir lui faire entendre raison. Il avait perdu un frère, véritable miroir de son âme, puis sa femme dans des conditions inimaginables. Il ne voulait pas perdre sa fille.

— Vous ne pourrez rien y faire mon ami, répliqua Glorfindel qui savait lire mieux que quiconque dans le cœur du Seigneur d'Imladris.

— Il y a tant de choses que j'aimerais, mais qui ne se réaliseront jamais, convint Elrond tout en détournant son regard des immenses cascades prenant leur source depuis les hauteurs du mont Brumeux.

— Il faut apprendre à vivre avec, répondit l'elfe aux cheveux d'or.

— Qu'allons-nous faire à présent que nous n'avons plus aucune emprise sur l'histoire de cette terre ? demanda Elrond, ne pouvant empêcher la nostalgie d'étreindre son cœur qu'il pensait bien plus sage.

— Prendre la route vers l'Ouest et retourner à nos origines, répondit son ami tout en lui étreignant chaleureusement une épaule. Notre histoire se termine ici. À eux d'en prendre les commandes, termina-t-il en observant les nouveaux arrivants en contre-bas.

Une congrégation d'hommes du nord, du Gondor, venait d'arriver, suivie par des elfes… Puis des nains. Glorfindel le salua une dernière fois avant de prendre congé puis vint le magicien gris, ce cher Mithrandir.

oOoOo

Il était temps de tenir un dernier conseil et d'expliquer à tous que… les elfes avaient déjà mené leur dernier combat et que ce n'étaient plus à eux de gérer la nouvelle menace arrivante.

Une guerre se préparait. La Terre du Milieu arrivait à un tournant de son histoire dans laquelle les elfes n'avaient plus leur place.

Ainsi soit-il.

 **FIN**


	2. Dwalïn — Une Nounou d'Enfer

**Cadeaux et délices d'OS**

 _Spécial Fêtes de Fin d'Année_

* * *

 **Disclaimer :** les personnages et lieux appartiennent à **JRR Tolkien** , **Peter Jackson** et leurs ayants droits... sauf mes singeries.

 **Relectrice :** Un énorme et immense merci à **Lilou Black.**

 **Rating :** C'est encore un OS tout mignon donc K et c'est mon dernier mot Jean-Pierre

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** Pour la période des fêtes, j'ai décidé de faire plaisir à mes ami(e)s et lecteurs. Je leur offre un OS avec le personnage de leur choix et qui évolue soit dans le fandom SDA, soit celui du Hobbit.

* * *

 **Cadeaux et délices d'OS #2 :** Pour cette chère Eagles, qui voulait que j'écrive quelque chose sur son cher Dwalïn. Je l'avoue, c'est la première fois que je manipulais ce personnage de manière aussi intime. Finalement, lui et moi, nous nous sommes plutôt bien entendus. J'espère que ma vision du personnage te plaira et que tu le retrouveras un peu dans ces quelques lignes qui lui sont dédiées et que je t'offre avec un plaisir énorme ! Enjoy !

* * *

 **#2**

 **Une Nounou d'Enfer**

Dwalïn regardait le mouflet brailler comme s'il s'agissait d'un bébé Warg, aussi dangereux qu'indésirable. Comment avait-il pu céder aussi facilement ? Il détestait ce genre de « bestiole », mais vraiment. Il avait toujours tout fait pour les esquiver, même de loin. Bon forcément, il n'y avait pas tant de naines que cela dans les Montagnes Bleues mais depuis qu'il y vivait, il avait fait tout son possible pour éviter pareille confrontation.

Alors _par Mahal_! Que faisait-il avec ce paquet gesticulant et hurleur dans les bras ?

Plusieurs avaient bien tenté de lui refiler leur « patate chaude » toute geignarde qu'elle était, mais il avait toujours réussi, à force de grognements et de regards noirs, à les en dissuader.

Toutes avaient compris le message, toutes sauf une.

— Par tous les Durïns réunis, qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris de lui dire oui ?

— De lui dire oui à quoi ? demanda Bofur qui passait par là.

Le bébé arrêta momentanément de pleurer en entendant une nouvelle voix. Dwalïn, perplexe, fronça ses épais sourcils.

— J'ai promis à la sœur de Thorïn de s'occuper de son marmot, marmonna-t-il en posant son encombrant paquet dans un couffin en osier. Ensuite, il croisa les bras tout en lui lançant un coup d'œil furieux.

Bofur avisa le paquet de langes puis l'imposant guerrier nain — un des plus grands de sa connaissance. C'était assez inhabituel de voir Dwalïn dans pareille situation. Bientôt, le petit se remit à hurler encore plus fort qu'auparavant. Le frère de Balïn l'observa comme s'il avait devant lui un rebut de Morgoth avant de jurer en Khuzdul et de récupérer le bébé.

— Allez, gamin, dit-il de sa grosse voix qui fit redoubler les pleurs du petit ange. Arrête de geindre, je vais pas te manger, hein !

Bofur se retint de hurler de rire tellement cette image était incongrue. Dwalïn jouant les nourrices. C'était tout à fait désopilant, tordant… A raconter à tous les amis, assurément !

— Tu dis quoique ce soit à qui que ce soit, je t'arrache les testicules avec une petite cuillère en bois pleine d'échardes, rétorqua Dwalïn d'une voix terriblement gutturale qui avait compris les intentions de Bofur.

Ce dernier, bien trop hilare, ne fit pas cas de cette mise en garde terrifiante et laissa le nain avec son terrible fardeau.

Quand Dwalïn fut à nouveau seul avec le fils de Dís, il s'assit un moment pour savoir ce qu'il allait faire du petit Fili. Comment avait-elle pu laisser son nouveau-né de quelques mois avec un nain tel que lui ? Oh ! Il avait bien vu l'amusement dans son regard quand elle était partie. Mais c'était la sœur de son chef et jamais il n'aurait songé à lui refuser quoi que ce soit. On ne disait pas non à la sœur de Thorïn Oakenshield parce que _la vérité était là et non ailleurs_ … Elle n'avait pas besoin d'être la sœur de quiconque pour se faire obéir. Personne ne saurait jamais que Dwalïn, le terrible guerrier au cœur inflexible, avait peur de Dís, fille de Thraïn et princesse d'Erebor.

oOoOo

Il était un peu plus de midi quand Dwalïn envisagea deux choses :

\- Noyer le mouflet et camoufler sa mort par une noyade accidentelle.

Ou alors…

\- Se jeter du haut de la montagne principale pour ne plus avoir à entendre les hurlements stridents de cet envoyé du mal, pardon de cet _adorable_ bébé démon.

En désespoir de cause, il sortit enfin de ses appartements pour tenter de le calmer en marchant. D'après ce qu'il avait entendu dire, beaucoup d'enfants s'endormaient pendant que leurs parents les portaient en marchant, alors pourquoi pas ne pas essayer ?

Au bout de quelques kilomètres Dwalïn du se rendre à l'évidence, cet enfant voulait sa mort ! Ce petit Fili avait un coffre incroyable pour un si petit garçonnet.

— Mais pourquoi chiales-tu tout le temps ? Tu me semblais pourtant bien sage dans le giron de ta mère, alors pourquoi moi ? cracha Dwalïn qui ne savait plus quoi faire avec Fili.

— Peut-être parce qu'il a faim, maître Dwalïn, répondit une voix derrière son dos.

Le nain sursauta brusquement avant de se retourner.

— Damoiselle Deilä ! ne put-il s'empêcher de crier tant la surprise de voir la jeune naine dans cette halle était grande.

Deilä s'occupait de l'auberge se trouvant en contrebas de la montagne secondaire. C'était une naine avenante et bien en chair comme Dwalïn les aimait. Elle était blonde avec une jolie barbe tressée sur le visage, rehaussant ainsi ses beaux yeux verts qui auraient pu faire fondre le cœur du nain s'il avait encore eu un cœur. Quoique ce dernier battant la chamade en cet instant, Dwalïn dut s'avouer qu'elle ne l'avait jamais laissé indifférent, bien au contraire.

Fili, insensible aux émois de sa nounou du jour, continua à hurler augmentant la force de ses pleurs. Deilä récupéra sans préavis le bébé affamé et partit en direction d'une des maisons se trouvant un peu plus loin. Arrivant devant la porte, elle frappa trois coups.

— Mère Marian, j'ai ici un petit bébé qui hurle de faim, auriez-vous de quoi le sustenter ?

Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit sur une naine entre deux âges au doux regard qui lui rapportait un biberon rempli de lait.

— Je l'ai tiré il y a moins d'une heure, déclara cette dernière avant de faire un signe de tête en direction du nain.

— Merci, répliqua Deilä avant de sortir sa bourse et de payer la femme. Vous nous sauvez la vie.

Une fois qu'ils eurent ce qu'il fallait pour nourrir le « monstre », pardon, Fili rouge de colère, Deilä et Dwalïn se rendirent chez la jeune naine.

oOoOo

Le guerrier était gêné mais sa compagne ne le vit pas. Une fois qu'ils furent seuls, elle s'assit dans un fauteuil confortable avant de donner le biberon. Fili attrapa la tétine avec avidité avant de téter goulument. Dans la pièce, on n'entendait plus que les grognements de plaisir du petit qui mangeait avec délectation.

Deilä n'avait d'yeux que pour ce beau petit ange et Dwalïn n'avait d'yeux que pour elle. Elle était tout ce qu'il n'avait jamais osé rêver un jour. Il avait toujours cru l'amour réservé aux autres. Force était de constater que lui aussi n'avait pas échappé à ce terrible virus. Il était amoureux de Deilä et la voir avec ce bébé lui donna des envies qu'il n'avait jamais eues avant.

— Votre bébé est magnifique, maître Dwalïn, murmura doucement la jeune naine, le sortant ainsi de ses pensées.

Cependant, il mit un certain temps avant de comprendre ce qu'elle voulait insinuer. Quand cela atteignit enfin son cerveau, il se mit à rougir furieusement.

— Mais ce n'est pas le mien ! bégaya-t-il.

Deilä leva les yeux vers lui tout en souriant.

— Vraiment ?

Dwalïn allait répondre mais le petit se mit à péter si fort que le bruit fit sursauter le grand guerrier qu'il était.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il est…

— Mignon, termina pour lui la jeune femme.

— J'allais dire, crade.

— Mais non maître Dwalïn. A cet âge là, c'est terriblement adorable même quand ils pètent.

Fili, tout heureux d'avoir le ventre bien plein, accrocha sa petite menotte à la barbe de la jeune naine qui émit un petit sifflement de douleur.

— Non, non, non ! jeune homme, pas les cheveux. Cela fait mal petit monsieur.

Comme il avait terminé de manger, elle le redressa avant de lui essuyer la bouche et de le mettre tout contre elle. Elle n'eut pas le temps de donner une petit tape dans le dos qu'il émit un rot sonore avant de gazouiller joyeusement.

— Voilà un bébé qui ne pleurera plus de faim.

Effectivement, le petit Fili babillait joyeusement dans les bras de Deilä tout en lui faisant d'énormes sourires. A cet instant Dwalïn souriait lui aussi d'un sourire pur et sincère.

— Epousez-moi, Deilä.

Quand il comprit ce qu'il venait de dire, il voulut reprendre ses malheureuses paroles mais le regard de la naine l'en dissuada totalement.

— Il n'en n'est pas question, maître Dwalïn !

Il le savait ! Oui, il savait qu'elle allait lui dire non, il aurait mieux fait de fermer sa grande bouche.

— Non, reprit-elle, je vous interdis de changer d'avis et oui, mille fois oui !

Dwalïn ne comprenait plus rien. C'est qu'il n'avait jamais été doué pour comprendre les femmes.

— Oui, mais oui à quoi ? questionna-t-il avant de froncer les sourcils et de croiser les bras dans une attitude défensive.

— Oui, j'accepte de vous épouser, « gros bêta ». Vous avez beau être un guerrier reconnu pour vos faits d'armes, vous n'en demeurez pas moins hermétique à toutes tentatives de séduction. Cela va faire bien des années que je tentais de capter votre attention sans le moindre succès.

— Mais, protesta-t-il.

— Non laissez-moi terminer, je vous prie. Je ne sais pas ce qui vous a fait changer d'avis à mon égard et si c'est cet enfant, que Mahal lui en soit loué.

A cet instant Fili émit des « _babababa_ » de contentement et leva ses bras potelés vers le nain.

Dwalïn, trop heureux de ce dénouement inopiné, le récupéra et dans un excès de bonheur absolu le chahuta quelque peu. Deilä allait dire quelque chose mais il fut trop tard.

Fili émit une toux gênée avant de régurgiter une partie de son repas sur la tête de ce pauvre Dwalïn qui ne l'avait pas vu venir.

— Décidément, je crois que je hais les gosses, jura-t-il sous les éclats de rire de celle qui allait devenir la compagne de sa vie.  
 **  
FIN**

* * *

 **A votre attention**

Je ne l'ai pas signalé dans le premier OS, mais si vous désirez que je vous écrive un OS, n'hésitez pas à me le demander soit par retour de commentaire, soit par message privé.


	3. Gollum — Un Éternel Recommencement

**Cadeaux et délices d'OS**

 _Spécial Fêtes de Fin d'Année_

* * *

 **Disclaimer :** les personnages et lieux appartiennent à **JRR Tolkien** , **Peter Jackson** et leurs ayants droits... sauf mes singeries.

 **Relectrice :** Un énorme et immense merci à **Lilou Black.**

 **Rating :** K+ parce qu'il y a une scène qui fait un peu mal au doigt...

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** Pour la période des fêtes, j'ai décidé de faire plaisir à mes ami(e)s et lecteurs. Je leur offre un OS avec le personnage de leur choix et qui évolue soit dans le fandom SDA, soit celui du Hobbit.

* * *

 **#3**

 **Un Éternel Recommencement**

Je vivais l'un de ces rêves que l'on déteste. J'étais si proche du but et si loin en même temps. Cauchemar que tout ceci mais que pouvais-je faire pour y remédier, _mon précieux_ ?

Les deux Hobbits marchaient non loin de nous, emmenant _mon précieux_ dans un endroit qui le détruirait à jamais, et nous nous y refusions corps et âme. Mais qu'était-ce mon âme sinon… _Gollum ! Gollum ! Gollum !_

Le Hobbit gros, gras et joufflu encourageait l'autre que j'avais appelé Maître par amour et désespoir. Je l'avais aimé tout autant que je le haïssais aujourd'hui. Voleur ! Voleur ! Ils nous l'ont volé ! … _Mon précieux !_

J'avais renvoyé l'autre, celui qui m'accompagnait et me protégeait depuis si longtemps que j'en avais oublié comment il était arrivé. Ou peut-être pas mais rien ne m'importait plus que _mon précieux_. Lui seul guidait mes pas, lui seul me gardait en vie et lui seul pouvait me rendre le bonheur.

Il faisait chaud sur la Montagne du Destin, nos pieds nous brûlaient mais nous n'en n'avions que faire. Tout ce que nous voulions, ce que nous désirions ardemment au delà de tout, même de notre propre vie, était à notre portée. Il fallait que nous les suivions mais surtout qu'ils ne nous voient pas. _Chuut !_

Derrière un rocher, caché bien à l'abri, nous les observions, pauvres petits Hobbits à l'agonie. Plissant les yeux, nous fomentions une vengeance qu'ils ne seraient pas près d'oublier.

Le maître, ce traître de la pire espèce, geignait comme un enfant, le regard fou et hanté. Lui aussi le voulait… _Mon précieux_. Il était à moi, à moi ! Non, à… « _Nous »_. Parfois j'oubliais qu'il était là, tapi non loin de moi, dans l'ombre de ma conscience qui ne m'appartenait plus vraiment. _Gollum ! Gollum ! Gollum !_

Me mordant les lèvres pour ne pas émettre le moindre bruit, nous nous remîmes en route, rampant plus que nous ne marchions. Un seul but nous animait. Il fallait être prudent et ne pas éveiller les soupçons. _Chuut !_

Plus nous avancions et plus la chaleur suffocante nous donnait le tournis. Heureusement, _mon précieux,_ que nous étions habitué à la souffrance. Avoir mal était une de ces choses que nous avions appris à supporter, à oublier.

— Courage, Monsieur Frodon ! hurla l'autre Hobbit joufflu à l'intention du traître qui venait de franchir la grande porte presque sur les genoux. Vous y êtes presque.

Un accès de rage intense s'empara de mon âme. _Gollum ! Gollum ! Gollum !_ Nous étions furieux. Il fallait faire vite et frapper fort ! Oui ! Vite, _mon précieux_ , car sinon nous serions perdus à jamais.

Observant les environs, nous vîmes une faille par laquelle passer sans être vu. Un large sourire anima mon visage. L'autre jubilait, ce qui me procura un bien-être intense. Nous allions récupérer notre… _Précieux_! Nous allions les surprendre ! Mais… _Chuut !_

oOoOo

C'est sur le ventre que nous franchîmes à notre tour, les portes de la Montagne du Destin, passant entre deux cailloux sans être vus. Le gros Hobbit avait rejoint le traître, l'ancien maître. Ce dernier ne tenait plus debout. Nous nous dîmes que s'il avait été seul, nous aurions eu une chance de le récupérer par la force. Avec le sale gros Hobbit joufflu, ce serait autre chose. Il nous faudrait agir avec vigilance et surtout avec intelligence. L'autre l'était plus que moi. Mais… _Chuut !_

Comme si nous avions été entendus, seul le traître s'avança vers le pont qui se terminait par un précipice rempli de lave en fusion. Il ne parlait pas et semblait en pleine réflexion.

Mes yeux s'agrandirent quand nous le reconnûmes.

— Mon… _Précieux !_ murmurai-je doucement, la voix rendue suraigüe par l'excitation.

— Allez ! Monsieur Frodon, il faut en finir ! Jetez-le, détruisez-le une bonne fois pour toutes !

Non ! Tout mais pas cela ! Allions-nous arriver trop tard ?

C'est alors que le regard du maître, du traître, changea. Il observa un instant l'autre Hobbit avant de sourire à demi… et de passer son doigt dans l'anneau ! _Mon précieux !_ C'en était trop ! Nous ne pouvions plus nous taire ni nous cacher.

Fous de rage, ne nous préoccupant plus d'être vus ou pris, nous nous précipitâmes vers celui qui nous l'avait volé et qui le portait impunément. Il était à nous ! A nous !

 _A NOUS !_

Il avait beau être invisible aux yeux des mortels, nous le voyions parfaitement. Sans attendre, nous sautâmes sur son dos, le harponnant comme un gros poisson frétillant. Il tenta de se débattre mais jamais nous ne le lâcherions, c'est que nous étions bons pêcheurs. Tant qu'il ne nous le rendait pas, il resterait à la merci de notre rage, de notre rancoeur et de ma douleur.

Ma terrible douleur. Mon fardeau et mon espérance.

…

 _Gollum ! Gollum ! Gollum !_

…

— A nous ! _Mon précieux_ , rend-le nous, sale petit voleur !

Il se mit à se débattre avec l'énergie du désespoir mais la fatigue le consumait et nous n'avions plus rien à perdre. Voyant que le Hobbit joufflu arrivait pour aider son ami, nous nous jetâmes sur la main du traître et sans attendre, je le mordis jusqu'à l'os, arrachant ainsi de mes dents aiguisées la phalange entourée du _précieux !_

Nous le lâchâmes entre les mains du gros Hobbit et nous nous éloignâmes, le sourire aux lèvres.

— Il est à nous ! m'écriai-je fou de joie !

 _IL… EST… A… NOUS !_

Ma voix stridente se répercuta dans toute la caverne tandis que le traître gémissait une nouvelle fois mais de douleur.

Débarrassant _mon précieux_ du bout de chair usurpatrice qui avait osé le revêtir, nous l'admirâmes pendant un moment avant de sauter de joie.

Enfin ! Enfin, il est nous ! A moi, non, _à nous !_ Nous sautions de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus haut. Nous hurlions de joie, d'allégresse et de soulagement. Il nous était enfin revenu. Il était enfin à nous !

 _A NOUS !_

Le bonheur était d'une telle intensité que nous mîmes un moment à nous rendre compte que nous étions tombés… dans la lave brûlante. Etrangement, nous n'avions pas mal. L'autre, _Gollum ! Gollum ! Gollum !_ Il me disait que la douleur n'existait plus, seul l'anneau existait, _mon précieux_. C'est la joie au cœur, le sourire aux lèvres que nous nous enfonçâmes à jamais dans les limbes brûlantes de la Montagne du Destin. Nous étions enfin réunis, mon précieux et moi et ce pour une éternité infinie…

…

…Jusqu'à ce que nous ne ressentions plus rien, puis ce fut le trou noir et enfin _JE_ m'affolai…

oOoOo

Plus de joie

Plus de peur

Plus de douleur

Plus… rien…

Juste…

…

…

.. Sméagol ?

…

 _Gollum ! Gollum ! Gollum !_  
…

… Sméagol ?!

… Sméagol !

…

 _BAM . BAM . BAM_

Le tambourinement d'un cœur qui bat fort et bien trop vite, la sueur qui coule d'un front que je sens sous une main… Ma main.

 _BAM . BAM . BAM_

J'ouvre les yeux et je vois là une étrange femme coiffée d'un bonnet qui me regarde l'air désapprobateur.

— Sméagol ?! Tu t'es encore endormi, bougre d'enfant trop gâté ! Allez réveille-toi, tu t'es assez reposé.

— Mais qui êtes-vous donc ?

 _BAM . BAM . BAM_

J'entends ma voix, elle est différente et me renvoie vers de lointains échos qui ne devraient plus me parler.

 _BAM . BAM . BAM_

— Mais je suis ta mère, voyons. Allez lève toi donc et vient m'aider. Ton ami ne devrait plus tarder.

Sonné, je me lève et regarde autour de moi. Tout ceci n'est pas, cela ne peut être vrai. Pourtant ma mémoire se souvient. Je suis dans ma chambre et cette femme à l'air peu aimable est bien ma mère… Ma mère…

 _BAM . BAM . BAM_

— En qu'elle année sommes-nous ?

Elle soupire agacée par ma question.

— Nous sommes en 2463 du 3eme âge voyons et c'est aujourd'hui ton anniversaire.

— 2463, murmurai-je abasourdi.

— Oui et ton ami Déagol ne devrait pas tarder à arriver. N'oubliez pas de me rapporter de bons gros poissons bien goûteux pour que je puisse vous les préparer.

 _BAM . BAM . BAM_

Déagol, mon anniversaire ? Mais comment est-ce possible ? Avisant un miroir en étain, je vois mon reflet et je sens une larme couler. Ma mère ne la voit pas, elle est déjà partie. Lui ne me sent pas parce qu'il n'est pas là. Pas encore… Ou peut-être plus.

oOoOo

La journée passe et tout recommence, inlassablement, éternellement. A chaque fois je revis ma vie à partir du jour où je suis tombé sous son emprise.

A chaque fois je l'attends avec une évidente impatience… _Mon précieux_. Parce que même en enfer, tant que je peux l'avoir avec moi, je ne ressens rien qui n'est pas lui.

 _Gollum ! Gollum ! Gollum !_

 **FIN**


	4. Thranduil — Le Jardin Secret

**Cadeaux et Délices d'OS  
**

* * *

 **Disclaimer :** les personnages et lieux appartiennent à **JRR Tolkien** , **Peter Jackson** et leurs ayants droits... sauf mes singeries.

 **Relectrice :** **Lilou Black**

 **Rating :** ... M ?

* * *

 **Résumé :** Un nouveau bonus, qui se passe bien avant l'arrivée de Cerise en Terre du Milieu.

* * *

 **#4**

 **Le Jardin Secret  
**

 _Sur une idée de « La Plume d'Elena »_

oOoOo

Le roi des elfes n'était pas venu en ces lieux depuis un millénaire. Après la mort de son épouse Elenna, sa vie se résumait à… survivre, ni plus ni moins. Elenna avait été l'amour de sa vie, son âme sœur et même si leur vie n'avait jamais été des plus simples ni des plus douces, son absence avait laissé son cœur à vif. Comment aurait-il pu alors penser à autre chose qu'à elle ?

Malheureusement, le temps semblait faire son office et s'il ne cultivait plus la douleur d'avoir perdu son épouse, il était bel et bien certain de l'oublier à jamais. Il se sentait lâche, il se pensait monstrueux de vouloir reprendre le cours d'une existence qu'il aurait voulu figée pour l'éternité après avoir perdu l'amour de celle qui lui était tout.

Il haïssait ses bas instincts, ses besoins primaires, ces besoins qui lui rappelaient que finalement, il était bel et bien encore vivant… Que son cœur continuait à battre et à charrier un sang chaud qui coulait dans ses veines, sans doute bien plus vigoureux qu'auparavant. Oui, Thranduil s'en voulait d'être en vie tandis que l'âme de sa bien aimée reposait dorénavant dans les cavernes de Mandos, attendant patiemment le jour de sa réincarnation.

Pourtant aujourd'hui, il était là, devant les portes qui renfermaient le _jardin secret_ de la famille des Greenleaf. Avant lui, son père avait conçu ce jardin dans un but tout aussi personnel que particulier. Il se souvenait de la réaction qu'il avait eue alors lorsque son père, le grand Oropher, lui avait parlé de ce verger un peu spécial et surtout de ce qu'il enfermait. Les déplacer sans éveiller les soupçons jusqu'aux cavernes de Mirkwood avait été des plus fastidieux. Thranduil avait pu compter sur quelques uns de ses serviteurs qui ne lui avaient posé aucune question.

D'un geste sûr, il ouvrit la porte avant de s'engouffrer à l'intérieur. Il y faisait très sombre et, comme tous savaient, les elfes étant nyctalopes*, le souverain n'eut aucun mal à se déplacer à l'intérieur de son _jardin secret_. L'air chaud embaumait le citron. C'était doux, agréable et incroyablement apaisant. Tout en marchant, le roi des elfes se débarrassa prestement de ses sandales avant de poser la plante de ses pieds sensibles sur l'herbe aussi douce qu'elle était chaude. Suivit ensuite son manteau de brocard rouge, puis sa tunique et enfin ses chausses. Quand il fut totalement nu, il respira à pleins poumons avant de passer ses doigts sur l'écorce de l'un des citronniers. Ces arbres, plusieurs dizaines, n'étaient pas de simples citronniers. Ils avaient été bénis par une magie aussi ancienne que puissante.

Très longtemps auparavant, quand son père lui avait révélé cet étrange secret, Thranduil avait alors mordu dans cet agrume qui, loin d'être simplement acide, l'avait transporté dans un univers d'une volupté aussi délicieuse qu'émouvante.

Même après son mariage avec Elenna, alors qu'il était comblé, il avait ressenti le besoin de s'évader vers ces endroits à la fois impudiques et charnels. Beaucoup pensaient que les elfes avaient une libido différente, plus cérébrale. Oui certes, quand ils dépassaient un certains nombres de millénaire, les choses de la chair devenaient un peu plus abstraites. Toutefois, il était loin d'avoir atteint le grand âge et une certaine partie de son anatomie le lui avait rappelé depuis peu, lui faisant comprendre, là aussi, que son deuil touchait bel et bien à sa fin.

Lâchant un profond soupir, il prit la carafe d'eau posée sur la table du jardin et se servit un verre qu'il but d'une traite. Ensuite, il partit en direction de l'arbre le plus imposant de cet endroit peu commun et posa ses deux mains à plat contre le tronc avant d'en remonter une et de la tendre pour attraper un énorme citron aussi bombé que pourrait l'être une orange. Tirant d'un coup sec, le fruit se retrouva en un instant dans sa paume. Le portant à son nez pour le humer, il s'adossa, toujours nu, contre l'arbre, avant de se laisser glisser comme vaincu par la force d'un désir insoupçonnable et dévastateur. S'enfonçant quelque peu dans l'herbe grasse et douillette, il mordit à pleines dents dans le citron. A peine eut-il croqué dans la peau, qu'un filet de jus dégoulina doucement de sa bouche sur son menton. Fermant les yeux, comme pris par une quelconque extase, il en apprécia chaque saveur de l'amertume de la peau granuleuse à l'acidité de la pulpe qui avait éclaté à l'intérieur de sa bouche comme un véritable feu d'artifice.

Se laissant dériver, il entendit plusieurs halètements féminins. Doucement, le sourire aux lèvres, oubliant tout ce qui n'était pas plaisir à venir, il ouvrit ses paupières… et fut estomaqué par ce qu'il découvrit alors.

oOoOo

Thranduil, en ouvrant les yeux s'était attendu à bien des choses mais pas à cela. D'un regard circulaire, il engloba la pièce et comprit que cette fois-ci, le citronnier n'avait pas bien cerné ses envies.

Il ne se trouvait pas dans une alcôve faite de ravissement et propice au moindre désir, mais plutôt dans une étrange pièce. Il y avait un cadre pour le moins suspect dans lequel bougeaient d'étranges images. On pouvait y voir un elfe à la blonde chevelure mais aux sourcils épais et presque noirs. Il fut sidéré quand il entendit l'un des petits personnages de l'écran dire son nom.

— Qui ose ! s'écria-t-il furieux avant de revenir aux cinq petites humaines qui l'observaient, les yeux ronds, presque exorbités.

Elles n'avaient rien de fantasmagorique ni de sensuel, avec leurs drôles d'habits et leurs coiffures ridicules. Pourtant leurs joues rougies, leur souffle court, indiquaient clairement qu'elles étaient plus que prêtes pour jouer avec lui.

Elles n'avaient rien avoir avec les femmes avec lesquelles il aimait s'amuser. L'une était même un peu plus potelée que ses amies qui étaient déjà bien plus fortes que les elfines qu'il avait l'habitude de fréquenter.

— Putain de bordel ! On a réussi, je crois ! cria haut et fort celle qui avait les cheveux court et bruns. Ses yeux de la même couleur vagabondèrent à souhait sur son corps nu et… Cela lui fit de l'effet.

— C'est de la connerie, grogna la plus en chair qui était bonde aux cheveux longs et bouclés.

— Il est complètement tout nu, souffla une autre blonde au cheveux mi- longs.

— Je crois que j'ai trop bu, gémit une petite rousse.

— J'ai envie de lui, délira enfin la dernière, avant de reprendre : — Mais qui êtes-vous bon sang ?!

Thranduil, curieux, n'avait pas arrêté d'observer leur manège et plus il se disait que c'était une terrible erreur et plus il se sentait… attiré. Oui il les voulait. Toutes les cinq. Il voulait leur montrer de quel bois étaient fait les elfes. Dur, tendre et incroyablement résistant. Il avait hâte.

— Je suis Thranduil, roi des elfes de la Forêt Noire, murmura-t-il avant d'avancer vers elles mais la brune fut la plus rapide. Elle se jeta littéralement sur lui avant de poser ses lèvres gourmandes sur sa bouche entrouverte.

Tandis qu'ils s'embrassaient, il entendit l'une des humaines gémir doucement.

— Il est réel, c'est le vrai Thranduil, tu crois ? demanda l'une.

— En toute franchise, je m'en fiche, répliqua une autre. Vu la taille de son engin, je n'ai qu'une envie si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Après, Thranduil ou pas, qu'est-ce que ça change ?

Pendant que sa langue parcourait la bouche de la moins timide, il sentit une main se refermer fermement sur son royal membre, roidit par un désir qu'il n'avait plus ressenti depuis fort longtemps.

Une fois le doute et les timidités chassés, les filles se retrouvèrent vite nues à leur tour et l'elfe oublia qu'il était tombé dans un endroit pour le moins inhabituel. Tout ce qui lui importait n'était pas le sol rêche sur lequel il se mouvait avec passion mais ces corps doux et aux courbes appétissantes.

Bruit de succions et de baisers mouillés, de langues dansant la plus vieille danse du monde. Bruit de gémissements dans l'attente d'une délivrance électrique. Bruit d'une extase commune qui sembla se répercuter jusqu'au confins de l'univers. Où était le rêve, où se terminait la réalité ? Aucun des protagonistes n'auraient su le dire. Peut-être Thranduil mais, affairé qu'il était à distribuer caresses et baisers, il en oublia tout ce qui n'était pas chair et décadence.

Puis vint la dernière délivrance, de celle qui vous envoie dans un état second, qui vous laisse divaguer dans un univers sans gravité ni pesanteur. Les soupirs et les respirations de ses amantes se firent plus lointains, presque inexistants et, quand Thranduil ouvrit enfin les yeux, il se rendit compte qu'il était de retour dans son _jardin secret_. Toujours adossé au grand citronnier surplombant tous les autres arbres. Une légère brise vint caresser son corps encore moite de ses dernières ardeurs.

Où était le rêve, où se terminait la réalité ? Encore aujourd'hui il n'aurait su répondre à cette question car seule la finalité de ces moments importait : la paix et la tranquillité de son esprit tourmenté et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Annotations**

\- Nyctalopes : une référence au "Donjon de Naheulbeuk" pour ceux et celles qui connaissent ;)

\- Cela devait être drôle et au final, c'est un peu entre les deux... Mais j'espère que ce "Lemon" vous aura plu ! Allez, à la prochaine les ami(e)s !


	5. Thranduil — Ad vitam æternam

**Cadeaux et délices d'OS**

* * *

 **Disclaimer :** les personnages et lieux appartiennent à **JRR Tolkien** , **Peter Jackson** et leurs ayants droits... sauf mes singeries.

 **Relectrice :** Un énorme et immense merci à **Athina** et **Elenawrit.**

 **Rating :** C'est encore un OS tout mignon donc K.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** Pour la période des fêtes, j'ai décidé de faire plaisir à mes ami(e)s et lecteurs. Je leur offre un OS avec le personnage de leur choix et qui évolue soit dans le fandom SDA, soit celui du Hobbit.

* * *

 **Cadeaux et délices d'OS #5 :** Pour Deb Lygg, j'espère que ce modeste OS te plaira. C'est du Thranduil tout _choupi-mignon_ ! Je te souhaite un très bon réveillon de nouvel an avec tes amis et ta famille !

* * *

 **#5**

 **Ad vitam æternam**

 ***.*.***

 **Pour l'Éternité**

 ***.*.***

Les elfes n'aiment et ne s'unissent qu'une seule et unique fois. C'est là une vérité immuable que Thranduil ne remettrait jamais en doute. Il avait attendu longtemps ce moment sans jamais oser l'espérer et pourtant…

Elle était là, toujours aussi belle si ce n'était plus. Elle était allongée, alanguie sur un lit de coussins de satin et offrait son visage au ciel bleu et clair, sans aucun nuage à l'horizon. Les doux rayons du soleil venaient caresser sa chevelure d'un beau brun chocolat aux boucles éparses. Elle était vêtue d'une tunique fine, blanche et presque transparente ; il aurait été des plus furieux si elle avait osé porter cela devant tout autre que lui. Mais ce jardin était le leur et jamais, il le savait, personne d'autre ne viendrait les déranger.

Lentement, il s'approcha d'elle avant de s'allonger à ses côtés. Lui même ne portait, pour tout et unique vêtement, qu'un long peignoir rouge carmin sans rien en dessous qui lui descendait jusqu'aux chevilles. Des tenues plus qu'indécentes pour deux elfes qui avaient atteint un âge où le désir des corps se faisait bien moindre. Malgré tout, ces retrouvailles avaient été autant spirituelles que charnelles.

Dès que ses yeux s'étaient posés sur elle, après l'heureuse surprise de leurs retrouvailles, une digue avait cédé en lui. Quelque chose qu'il n'avait plus ressenti depuis le jour où elle l'avait quitté pour le _Pays Bienheureux_ des Valar.

— A quoi penses-tu mon bel amour ? demanda l'objet de toutes ses pensées.

Thranduil l'observa avec douceur. Quelle était belle et qu'il se sentait chanceux.

— A toi, à qui d'autre pourrais-je bien penser, _melleth nín_.

Ravie de sa réponse, bien que des plus éculée, elle soupira avant de s'alanguir tout contre lui.

— Parle moi encore de lui, demanda-t-elle espiègle. Raconte moi ce qu'il devient quel elfe sage il est devenu ?

— Legolas parcourt la Terre du Milieu. Il s'est vaillamment illustré au côté de l'héritier du Gondor qui est devenu roi depuis.

— Elessar Telcontar, murmura-t-elle tout en se retournant dans les bras de son bien aimé.

— Notre fils ne te remplacera donc pas sur le trône de Vertbois ?

Thranduil secoua la tête, un vague éclair de tristesse passant dans ses prunelles d'un bleu presque irréel.

— Malheureusement pas. Les bois appartiennent dorénavant aux Noldor et aux Hommes. C'est ainsi.

Cela aurait dû le déchirer bien plus que cela mais après avoir vécu autant de temps sur cette terre, il avait aspiré à autre chose et quand il avait compris que jamais Legolas ne reprendrait la couronne, Thranduil s'était fait une raison.

Partir pour Valinor était devenu aussi impérieux que nécessaire. Il ne se sentait plus à sa place dans cette forêt qui, bien que libre, s'était retrouvée, petit à petit, privée de ses habitants, premiers nés d'Eru. Beaucoup avaient pris la mer tandis que d'autre étaient partis s'installer en Ithilien où son fils avait œuvré un temps pour aider cette nouvelle communauté elfique à se développer du mieux que possible.

— Tu me parais bien songeur, n'es-tu point heureux ?

L'ancien roi d'Erin Lasgalen avisa son épouse d'un œil étonné.

— Comment peux-tu imaginer un seul instant que je ne le sois pas ? Tu es celle que je ne pensais presque jamais revoir. Ta mort terrestre fut un si lourd fardeau à porter que j'ai bien cru ne jamais pouvoir me relever. S'il n'y avait eu notre fils, nos gens et le vague espoir de te revoir sur les _Terres Immortelles_ , jamais je n'aurais tenu le coup. Je pense qu'alors…

— Ne dis pas cela Thranduil, _melleth nín_ , l'interrompit-elle. Je te connais mieux que tu ne le penses, jamais tu n'aurais sombré au point d'en mourir. Tu es bien trop orgueilleux, bien trop têtu pour un pareil geste et je ne t'en aime que davantage.

— Elrinya, murmura-t-il tout contre elle, un sourire se dessinant sur son visage. Oui, elle le connaissait très bien, c'était indéniable.

— Je sais que nous avons passé l'âge de ce genre d'étreinte Thranduil, commença-t-elle doucement, le regard s'alourdissant au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait, mais j'ai très envie de toi.

Sans attendre une quelconque invitation de la part de son époux, elle passa une main sous le vêtement entrouvert et commença à caresser son torse.

 _Douce tentatrice._

— Tu es toujours aussi exquis, soupira-t-elle avant de l'embrasser de la façon la plus sensuelle et la plus intime qui soit. Loin de lui déplaire, Thranduil se laissa faire. Il avait encore du mal à croire qu'il l'avait enfin retrouvée. Une part de son âme s'était envolée avec elle. La revoir, pouvoir enfin la serrer dans ses bras, c'était comme si sa plus grande bataille avait finalement pris fin sur la plus éclatante des victoires. Elle était là, dans ses bras et plus rien d'autre ne comptait. Non plus rien. Il aurait pu passer son éternité à l'aimer avec ses mains, sa bouche son corps et son âme. Il se sentait enfin en paix avec lui même, il se sentait enfin…

 _Complet._

La légende voulait que chaque elfe naisse qu'avec la moitié de son âme. A eux de retrouver la partie manquante, leur âme-sœur, celle avec qui ils se sentiraient enfin entiers. Thranduil l'avait trouvée une fois puis l'avait perdue. Cela aurait pu le tuer mais il était vaillant, patient et bien que cela l'ait grandement altéré, son âme elle, avait toujours su qu'un jour ils finiraient par se retrouver pour ne plus faire qu'un à nouveau.

Valinor, la terre de leurs ancêtres, de ceux qu'ils vénéraient comme des dieux lui avait permis de vivre à nouveaux et d'aimer pour l'éternité.

 _Ad vitam æternam_

 **FIN**

* * *

 **N/A :** Je vous souhaite aussi à tous un excellent réveillon et une très bonne année 2016 !


End file.
